Oil Refinery
Warning: Breaking an Oil Refinery with your bare hands will cause it to break and disappear. Refineries are machines used to convert Oil into Fuel or Liquid Biomass into Biofuel. Oil can be pumped in with Waterproof Pipes, or filled with buckets. Fuel that is created needs to be pumped out with a Wooden Waterproof Pipe. The conversion rate of Oil to Fuel is 1:1 and the conversion rate of biomass to Biofuel is 2:1 (compared to 10:3 in a Still). Refineries consume a large amount of energy, and it is best to supply them using Conductive Pipes attached to several Combustion Engines. Efficient refineries are among the most power-thirsty installations in the entire Tekkit mod pack. Video Tutorial http://www.youtube.com/user/FMBsChannel?feature=mhee Solar powered oil refinery: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4cjoW4lxz0 Designs and Energy choices Efficiency Designs Some people prefer easy before efficient and can either build refineries with components powered by one engine each, and also unexperienced people can do that. However, this will always go slowly, all units must be started and shut off seperately. A more experienced engineer usually prefer to build a large power unit directly on side of the refinery, with a whole ton of engines powering a conductive pipe, usually Golden, because it's less power loss. This refinery can then also be started and shut off easily from the same redstone current. Size and minimalizing the space usage Real and Buildcraft refineries have one thing in common - they usually require a lot of space. If extracting oil from multiple wells, you may prefer to build a large refinery. To minimalize the used space you may either use you can either build towers - or build the refinery underground. Building towers is the most easy alternative. This design must in almost all cases be powered by a nearby engine station to work effecient. Energy choice/Buildcraft Engines A redstone engine is not recommened for running refineries as it produces very little power required for the different components. Using a Steam Engine is the best choice if you will have the best total output of Fuel, but has not the best efficiency. A Combustion Engine is the most effiencient choice, but needs cooling and also causes the Fuel output in total to be less, unless you are using lava as Fuel. Energy Choice/Forestry Engines and Energy Link Alternatively, EU from the Industrial Craft 2 mod can be used to power the Oil Refinery via an Energy Link. Or you can use Electrical Engines from Forestry. EU is probably the best choice for running a refinery continuesly or for running massive refinery facilities. It may also be the best choice for all refineries. These engine can not overheat either. Warning! If not running on a large, continues supply of power (Like a nuclear reactor) they may easily drain out your MFSU's in a short matter of time. As said, these installations is really thirsty of power! You can also use Peat-fired engines and Biogas Engines, a good alternative for giving maximum output and a good working efficiency, but these can overheat just like all Buildcraft engines. Recipe Energy Usage Refineries use a lot of energy and it is probably best to supply it using Conductive Pipes. (They require several Combustion Engines running at the same time to power them to reasonable efficiency.) Using Conductive Pipes, the Oil Refinery requires 4 Combustion Engines to achieve cuboid color of green, which is maximum efficiency (see Efficiency Indicator below). Efficiency Indicator As a refinery is running, two small cuboids on its left and right will move up and down. The faster they move, the faster oil gets converted into fuel. The little cuboids will also be of different colours depending on the refinery's speed and effeciency, red being the slowest and green being the fastest setting. Refineries are faster and more efficient (for a given energy input) when not storing any fuel. Fuel should be piped out constantly to external storage to maintain a high refinery efficiency. Even if working very slowly a refinery will produce enough fuel that a redstone engine will not overheat in the process of keeping it empty of fuel unless, of course, it either runs dry or loses power. Category:BuildCraft Category:Other BuildCraft Components